Equilibrium
by Yuukka
Summary: These words were his. These lines were about him. It was his image floating in the music... TamKyo, T just in case. Please review! And yes, the lyrics belong to me.


_**Muse:**__ Write! Write! Write!_

_**Yuuka-chan: **__(whines) but i have a block... A big one..._

_**Muse:**__ I'm not listening! (evil grin) Write! Or else..._

_**Yuuka-chan:**__ Or else what?!_

_**Muse: **__(bigger grin) I'll bite you! And take away your mp3player!_

_**Yuuka-chan:**__ You're evil._

_**Muse:**__ I know. Isn't that great?!_

_**Yuuka-chan:**__ Yeah, right... And pigs fly.._

_**Muse:**__ Oh, I'm SO SORRY, I didn't quite catch that... What? (shows teeth)_

_**Yuuka-chan: **__(gulp) Oh, nothing, nothing.. I'll go write something now... _

**Disclaimer: Not mine, i'm just playing.**

**---------------------**

**Equilibrium**

_by Yuuka_

..."The best part about this night", Tamaki thought, "is that I'm all alone. Finally..."

Well, even Kings get tired sometimes. And he surely was a King. Or 'The Mighty Lord', how Hikaru and Kaoru usually say.

It was an ordinary day at Ouran, with lots of work for the Host club. And of course Tamaki shone his way through, as always. But that shining didn't come by itself out of nowhere - it was the result of hard trainings, which were the main part of Tamakis life. Because that smile of a God and drama-queen-act the girls loved so much needed a source of energy. But the Lord didn't have enough any longer... Of course, he still held that mask of an idiot on his face, and, fortunately, noone could see through it - Tamaki really was a marvellous actor...

He was all dried out. It was all just a bit too much - Eclaire, his mother, Haruhi, all those Ouran girls... They all - not intentionally - took a part of him away, leaving nothing but emptiness inside. And he couldn't stop thinking: "What will happen when there's nothing left?" He didn't know tthe answer. But one thing was clear - the Lord needed to be alone for a while... Just for a few hours - the quiet laugh of the night could give him some strength... So maybe - just maybe - he'll be able to go on living in the morning.

Tamaki gave away a sigh and went to that only place where his dreams were both raised and crashed.

Ouran at night was so unusually quiet... It wasn't a problem for the Suoh heir get inside, of cource.. But still he decided to sit in the Third Music room - it was his favourite place in the whole school, and there were good reasons for that.. There must be, otherwise what would he be doing here?..

When Tamaki opened the door, a strange, unfamiliar sound appeared ant once. A completely new sound, that echoed though the mind, making the blood in the veins run faster.

Hartbeat...

Tamaki heard someone play the guitar.

The strings cried their soul out, dancing under the talented fingers. The melody itself was so magical, so... Thrilling.

Tamaki couldn't move - he was mezmerized by the music he heard.

And then... A song began.

_I guess you never really had the power_

_To save this world from turning into ash,_

_You never had the strength to make us better,_

_And look - the time we had is gone inside the flash..._

A soft, soothing voice made Tamaki tremble. It was addicting, indeed. It could surely become a habbit - the will to hear this voice again and again...

_You always smile, but never - without lying,_

_Your tears are never seen - you never cry._

_You are a God outside, a Demon - deeper,_

_The soul is empty, just the wish to die._

Tamaki stepped inside the room and quietly closed the door behind him. These words were his. These lines were about him. It was his image floating in the music. Oh gods... He wanted both to die at once and to never stop living... God, if he didn't know better, he could mistake this for being at the top of pleasure...

_You caught a falling star, but wished for nothing -_

_You didn't have desires in your eyes._

_The silence of the night was all you needed,_

_Concerned about where empty ocean lies._

Tamaki was close enough to see the face of the one playing and singing... And the somehow-familiar voice... That soft breath... Dark hair.. Bright eyes...

_My dear, you're lost inside your faithful fears!_

Is that really...

_Don't show, as always, your clear silver tears._

It is.. Out of all miracles in the world...

_This world still has one thing to give away:_

Oh God...

_My love for you to follow on the way..._

"Kyouya!"

... The song ended. The last chord escaped through the opened window.

Silence.

And a warm, calm, reassuring smile on those lips...

- Tamaki, you know your own fate well enough.

The Lord smiled back.

- You always knew mine better.

A quiet chuckle.

- Maybe so. Well someone has to do the thinking when you're too busy repairing your favourite mask...

The smile faded away.

- And.. Luckily...

A careful kiss. Slow, but promising...

- This certain someone gets to see the real thing..

Passion slowly burning into the bodies of the two young, but wise lovers...

- Mine...

- Mine...

- Yours...

- Forever...

- The eternity is not enough...

- Yours...

The silent night gives a quiet laugh. At least for now - the rebirth of once lost is forsaken.

_---End... at least for now.---_


End file.
